Oliver Davies
Name: Oliver Davies Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: Football, gaming, online trolling Appearance: '''Oliver stands rather gangly at 179cm, 64kg. He’s slightly paler than his classmates, as he doesn’t tend to spend as much time out in the sun as they do. His rectangular face is slightly thin due to his body weight, and he often gets acne breakouts near his hairline, which he has tried numerous times to cover up and prevent with nothing working. He has a round chin beneath slightly larger than average lips, themselves sitting below a medium refined nose and slightly hollow cheekbones. His eyes are brown in colour, downturned and hooded in shape, and his eyebrows are slightly S-shaped. His hair is also brown in colour, and he nearly always wears it short and combed to the front, with the sides faded out. He also has a single diagonal line shaved onto the right side of his right eyebrow, something he tried fairly recently to see how it would look, and something he almost immediately regretted. Oliver has a decent selection of clothing in his possession, most of which is streetwear, although they are usually of more well-regarded fashion brands than his friends, even though Oliver doesn’t particularly take note of fashion enough to know the difference. He doesn’t accessorize that much, although he has holes in his earlobes from when he wore Cubic zirconia studs for several months. The only thing he wears other than articles of clothing is a bulky black sports watch on his left wrist. On the day he was taken, Oliver was wearing a white, collared, long-sleeved shirt, a striped green and blue tie, his forest green blazer, grey slacks, white socks, and black shoes. '''Biography: Oliver was born to Paul and Gemma Davies, a financial manager and art gallery owner respectively. He was the older brother of Ellie, born 18 months later. Paul and Gemma met in university and became friends with benefits for several years onwards, only for one of their later meetups to result in the accidental conception of Oliver. Gemma’s pregnancy led to the two deciding to try out marriage, as Gemma wasn’t willing to go in for an abortion and Paul realized he cared enough about Gemma to not let her become a single mother. They quickly married and started their family life soon after. Both Oliver and Ellie were doted upon by their parents from early childhood, as Paul and Gemma were quick to try and please their children and make them liked as parents, and as such they often got their children things they didn’t need, although it wasn’t as constant as it would have been had they been of higher socio-economic standing. As such, throughout most of Oliver and Ellie’s childhoods, they would often ask their parents for things on the basis that it was what their friends or classmates had, and they would nearly always get them if it was within reason. This resulted in both Oliver and Ellie becoming rather entitled throughout their child and teenage lives. Oliver was a social child, and as such had no trouble making friends at school, mostly with other boys and girls who hung out mostly with other boys. However, despite having a fair amount of friends, he always aspired to be one of the popular kids at his school, despite never having much in common with them; he just wanted to be known as popular. This direct aspiration soon faded as Oliver’s interests quickly turned to pick on kids smaller than him that he could intimidate, out of a desire to push people around like he believed the popular kids could, and as such he regularly began to get into fights. However, the regularity with which he got into trouble with teachers and the school principal gained his parent’s notice, and they began harshly punishing him whenever they were informed about said trouble, taking away his belongings and preventing him from going out to see friends after school and on weekends. Academically he was fine, but he had a discipline problem that needed curbing. Luckily, Oliver learned his lesson, and the regularity with which he was attending detention and the principal’s office dropped dramatically. His parents decided he needed an outlet to occupy his attention, so when he became better behaved at school they enrolled him in junior football. While Paul used to regularly play football with his local club, Oliver didn’t have much interest in the sport, learning much of it as he began playing. While he never became a star player, he was never a regular disaster, being quietly competent and never really standing out on his team, to the point he sometimes jokes about reminding his friends he plays - it’s an interest of his, but not one he exudes an overwhelming amount of passion for. Something he does have a lot of passion for, however, is video games - soon after being enrolled in football, Oliver’s parents bought him his first gaming console. Oliver sank more hours into practising gaming than he ever did football, to the point that his parents needed to impose compulsory curfew hours on his gaming so it didn’t interfere with school. His favourite kinds of games were action-oriented, often hack-and-slashers, or shooters, with the occasional driving game thrown in. He was a regular console gamer up until his mid teens when his parents bought him his first computer and he soon became more of a computer gamer. Oliver had a particularly rough time with puberty, as it hit him fairly hard - he often got severe acne outbreaks, one that required a doctor’s visit for a topical prescription, and his voice was broken until at the latest he was sixteen years old. This, on top of being neither particularly popular outside of his friends nor particularly attractive to the opposite sex, meant his self-esteem plummeted during the most awkward years of his life. His friends would often pull girls, sometimes having girlfriends or boyfriends, but Oliver never even had his first kiss until long after. His parents were of no help to him, as their own formative years were not nearly as devastating, so he often had to search the internet for help on subjects he was too embarrassed to ask his parents on, or subjects on which they were no help at all. It was during these online sessions that he began to become a more regular visitor to online forums, usually centred around video games he liked or more general interest boards. Being particularly young he was often fairly earnest in his posts, which meant he would often get schooled while discussion certain subjects by people much older than him. However, he quickly discovered that the posts that garnered the most attention tended to be when he said something controversial that went against the grain. As he was often ignored in his real life due to not particularly standing out in a notable way, he gained a certain fulfilment from these posts and attention, even if the attention wasn’t good. Over the years, he went from someone who posted earnestly and honestly to someone who almost entirely posted on forums in order to garner strong reactions out of other posters. One area he went almost beyond the pale in this persona, however, was when he posted in political boards and threads pretending that he was pro-American, something which would sometimes get him death threats. However, he enjoyed the attention it got him, and he made it a regular habit to find the most controversial stance he could possibly take, and die on that hill until he was bored or it no longer got a reaction out of people. Oliver is fairly close with his sister Ellie, who succeeded at becoming popular amongst her peers where he didn’t. She matured fairly quickly, with a bustling social life and regular boyfriends a few years older than her. While they occupy different social ladders, Oliver often makes jokes about him and his friends beating up any boyfriend who treats Ellie less than special, and Ellie once punched a girl in the face who insulted Oliver when he wasn’t even in the vicinity. They don’t hang out outside of the house that often, if ever, but they have each other’s backs, and are often closer to each other than they are to their parents, who shifted into fairly out of touch figures in their life who buy them the occasional thing they want or need, even though they mean well and want to get closer with their children. Socially, Oliver has a number of friends with whom he gets along, most of which he picked up over the years and the others being some of the first friends he made from his first days at school. Mostly male with a few girls mixed in, they’re all fairly close, hanging out nearly every day after school if there are no prior engagements keeping them occupied. Outside of the scope of his own friend group, Oliver is considered fairly unremarkable, neither popular nor unpopular enough to note merit. On the academic side of school life, Oliver is decent, with his only above-average grades coming from computing and design and technology - he is hoping to get into computers when he finishes school, although he doesn’t know where in the industry yet, believing that he’ll figure it out later on after further study. Advantages: Oliver is notably athletic enough to play football and smart enough to work with computers, benchmarks absent in a number of his classmates. He is also unremarkable enough to not warrant premeditated attention, meaning he most likely would not have anyone trying to hunt him down from the outset. Disadvantages: While normally something he contains to online interactions, Oliver is skilled at saying things to get a reaction out of people, which would work against him fairly quickly if he was foolish enough to try. While not rich, Oliver has lived fairly comfortably all of his life, never even having been on a camping trip - surviving with only the bare essentials would be tougher for him than most. Designated Number: Male Student #13 --- Designated Weapon: Taurus Raging Judge Magnum Conclusion: The USA is nobody's plaything, kid. Is fake-supporting us so funny when you're on our soil? The above biography is as written by Brackie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Brackie '''Kills: 'Anvi Parekh, Victoria Amaro, Tiny Sterling 'Killed By: 'Fisher Darden 'Collected Weapons: '''Taurus Raging Judge Magnum (assigned weapon), Bulletproof Vest (from Victoria Amaro), US-19 Bison (modified PP-19 Bizon) (from Victoria Amaro) '''Allies: 'Samuel Rosen 'Enemies: 'Samuel Rosen, Anvi Parekh 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Oliver, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Born Backwards Program V3: *Teenage Lobotomy *You Need Hands *Burning Boats *Sixes and Sevens *Cake By The Ocean *No Backward Glances *Something to Believe In *Running Up That Hill *Dude Descending A Staircase *Reason It Out *I Should Have Known Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Oliver Davies. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Characters